helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Takahashi Ai Concert
Concerts Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Aki "LOVE IS ALIVE!" *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (last) *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (guest) Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ *Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~ *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ *Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Winter *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER (guest) Events Birthday Events *Takahashi Ai Birthday Event HAPPY B'DAY TO ME *Takahashi Ai Birthday Event HAPPY B'DAY To Me. *Takahashi Ai Birthday Event HAPPY BDAY to Meee.30 Solo Events *Ai Time –aitai- Solo Bus Tours *Morning Days Happy Holiday Tokubetsu Hen~ Takahashi Ai Fanclub Tour in Fukui *Takahashi Ai Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka Other Fanclub Events *Morning Musume 5ki Member FC Event ~Gokigen 4ever 2010 Natsu~ *Morning Days 6 - Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, and Mitsui Aika in Yamanashi] *Morning Days 8 - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa Fanclub Tour in Hakuba *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 Category:Concert & Event Appearances Category:Takahashi Ai